


Diamond Days

by Angel_Feather



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Feather/pseuds/Angel_Feather
Summary: The Diamonds spend a day at the beach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a crack fic kind of thing - I'm not actually writing seriously with this thing.

White diamond scoffed as she stared down at the other diamonds, Pink had just suggested to Blue and Yellow, that they go to her planet and spend a day at the beach. White couldn't quite believe it when Blue stated she was up for it, Yellow acted as if she was reluctant but is rather excited. Pink said that it would be as a celebratory event, since it is her first colony after all. "I think that's a great idea Pink, it would be fun, right White?" Blue said softly, looking up at the taller diamond. After a few hours of negotiating, White finally agreed. The diamonds picked up their pearls and teleport to the planet called Earth.

Blue looked around and found a comfy spot on the sand to sit and relax in with her pearl. White looked around, perplexed as to why the beach was so small, she asked Pink about it but it turns out its the biggest beach this planet has. "Pathetic" She muttered, rolling her eyes. Pink sighed and went off for a swim with Yellow and her pearl. The two diamonds chatted away among themselves, laughing here in there "You know, I don't quite see the amusement of this, do you pearl?" Yellow asked looking at her shoulder where her pearl SHOULD be located ... "Pearl?"...

 

"MY BABY!" Yellow diamond shrieked, splashing around in the water, looking for her precious pearl. She was no where to be seen. Yellow stormed out of the water, tears streaming down her face. "Whats wrong?" Blue asked, worry on her face, quickly hoping up onto her feet, she walked over to Yellow in question of all the commotion. "I cant find my pearl!" She yelled in Blue's face, she cried even harder.

White huffed as she walked over, only to find Yellow crying "Oh why are you crying? This is the kind of behavior I expect from Pink or Blue" White said harshly, Yellow looked up and stared into Whites uninterested face "My pearls gone missing" Her voice cracked, large tears fell from her eyes. "Its just a pearl, Yellow, There are gems being shattered" 

A little while after all the shade White just threw on Yellow, Pink came over with no only her Pearl but Yellows pearl. "MY BABY, Don't! You! Ever! Scare! Me! Like! That! AGAIN!" Yellow screamed at the small gem, pearl cried that she was sorry - she was lifted into Yellows hand and awkwardly hugged by the giant as Yellow repeatedly said "My precious pearl" Over and over and over again and again.

 

All the diamonds agreed not to come back to the beach again, Blue secretly wanted to - it was the only place she felt relaxed before the who fiasco.


End file.
